


Cotton Candy Soldier

by Ruquas



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was drunk. But definitly not drunk enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> The characters aren't mine. I'm just playing with them. And I'm not saying it ever happened like it did in my story.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue.

He was drunk.

Not shitfaced drunk but drunk enough to feel dizzy. And not nearly as drunk as he wanted to be. But maybe that's the reason he was sitting at the bar and not standing with like others. That was a good reason, he decided. Far better than the reason that Luz was standing behind the bar, grinning and telling bad jokes. Luz was drunk, too. But not as drunk as himself, he knew that. And then, suddenly, there were fingers on his jump wings. Luz' fingers. The younger man looked at him and grinned.

"Are those dusty jump wings? How do you expect to slay the Huns with dust on your jump wings?", Luz said, trying to sound like Sobel. He couldn't pull it off because he was too drunk. But that was okay. He didn't really thought about it when he pulled on Luz' tie just to pull him slightly over the bar. The serious look on the younger mans face disappeared and there was this grinning smile that got him weak in his knees. And Luz smelled good. Like alcohol and cigarettes and something sweet. A little bit like cotton candy. A cotton candy soldier. He wanted to see if Luz' lips tasted just like that. And then he realised that this was a dangerous thought. He couldn't allow himself these funny thoughts. He was a paratrooper after all.

"Luz... just gimme a drink.", he slurred grinning.


End file.
